Wild Crush
by XeniaDaisuki
Summary: Hikaru left for a trip and Kaoru was left alone for a month. In this period, Kyoya kept company to Kaoru and made him realise that the younger twin has feelings for his brother! Now Kyoya helps little Kao on his quest to win his brother's heart, or maybe he has his own plans? Rated M for YAOI! LEMON! HikaxKao, KaoxKyo. Romance/Angst/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was just now realizing how much his brother meant to him. It started slowly, this attraction. His brother, Hikaru, was gone for about a month on a journey with their mother. It was a bit hard for his twin to be alone, but then again, it felt so strange sleeping alone on their king sized bed, going alone to school or taking baths alone. Well, of course, he had his friends to amuse him. Tamaki was over reacting as usual, Honey and Mori were following him around on the host club's hours offering him sweets, Haruhi was trying to comfort him by studying occasionally with him, taking his mind off of things, and Kyoya surprisingly was more talkative than ever.

Kyoya was so comforting and easy going around him, and that didn't go unnoticed. After classes he would go on dates with Kaoru, out for coffee and movies and they would talk for hours over many things. When came the day that Hikaru's arrival approached, Kaoru was so excited that he couldn't stop himself from talking about his brother throughout his casual, after school date with Kyoya. "I just can't wait! The thought that when I'll return home Hikaru will be waiting there for me is so exciting! I bet he has many souvenirs for me, he knows that I love surprises and such." Kaoru was super hyped while they were sitting in the coffee house, sipping on sweet tea. He couldn't stop bubbling about his twin and Kyoya, while he was most patient around him, today was more serious than other times.

"Hikaru, eh?" noted the black haired boy, stopping the other from his usual monologues. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, concerning your brother, or more like, your relationship with him." Kaoru looked at him with a curious grin printed on his face. "My relationship… with my brother?" Kyoya took a sip from his iced coffee before continuing. "Kaoru, for the past month I have been your main company and we've been talking a lot. Now, I've always considered you very intelligent and that's why I enjoy our conversations, this is very pleasant to me. But I can't help but ask, do you want to share something with me? About your brother? Every day you talk about Hikaru, so fondly and so dearly, and I can't help it when you have this look in your eyes that- Kaoru?"

The younger twin suddenly blushed furiously when he realized what he was being asked. Kyoya felt a bit uneasy when confronted with a blushing Kaoru. Maybe it was a foolish question after all. "You're asking", started the orange haired teen, "about me having romantic feelings? About my… my brother? Is this a joke? I mean, you know that what we do in the host club it's just an act! We have never actually kissed or anything, you know how we act entirely different outside the club, it's all an act-""An act that holds some truth." began Kyoya, interrupting the other. "I know you still share the same beds, you shower together, and you spend every single minute of the day together… And now he left and you've been going crazy. I thought I shouldn't say something about this but, damn it Kaoru you're so smart and yet you can't tell what your own feelings mean."

The twin was just sitting there, listening thoughtful to his friend talking. Could he be right about this? Was he feeling this way for Hikaru? He thought about the way he has been treating his brother since forever. The way they always fell asleep at nights, while talking and drifting off while lying next to each other, the showers they take together… At that thought Kaoru flushed even more. The truth was that lately he didn't always follow his twin for a bath. He found himself observing the other's body or sometimes getting aroused when in the shower with him and he wanted to avoid the embarrassment. But this was puberty, wasn't it? "Even if what you're saying it's true" finally said Kaoru "why ask? Why do you want to know? I mean, I myself don't know… if that's the case…" He lowered his orange head in embarrassment. What was he thinking?!

Kyoya picked carefully his next words, seeing how upset Kaoru was. "Well, I have grown to like you more, as a friend, and I just wanted to enlighten you or give you a helping hand. You don't fall in love every day, right?" said while sipping on some of his coffee.

"I-in love?! Kyoya please! If you want to help don't say such things!"

"Ah, so you finally accepted that this is the case."

Kaoru's face was distorted with surprise, a bit of anger and the furious blush that took over his entire face and ears. "Please, just stop…"

* * *

On the ride back to the Hitachiin estate, Kaoru was left with his thoughts. Could this be right? Was he in love? In that kind of love? This sudden realization of his feelings felt like a great deal of shock for him to handle. The younger twin just didn't know what to do with himself. As the driver was driving closer to their destination, Kaoru began feeling impatient. 'I want to see him' he thought. This thought, under normal circumstances would be the most ordinary thing to think in the world for him, but now his cheeks turned red, just with this. How could he be so blind to something so obvious? Kaoru was so much into his thoughts that he jumped slightly when hearing his phone going off, a message was sent to him. He reached for it to see that it was Kyoya who interrupted him from thinking. "Happy reunion. If you make peace with your heart, come see me for advice." he read to himself. At that message he smiled. While Hikaru was away, he found a great deal of comfort while hanging out with Kyoya. He never thought that this could actually be possible, but these dates with his friend were more than pleasant. And the orange haired teen felt somehow relieved that he had Kyoya to have his back because… well, it was Kyoya, the most frightening person he had met. This notion made Kaoru chuckle a bit to himself.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally arrived home. 'Hikaru' he wanted to say and his heart started beating faster against his chest. He threw himself out of the car and started climbing the stairs on the front porch almost furiously, aching to go to his bedroom as soon as possible. After a bit of running inside the house, he once again threw himself on his bedroom's door when he reached it and, while open, he searched the room. On the floor were Hikaru's suitcase and backpack, but Hikaru wasn't there. At that moment the bathroom's door opened to reveal his brother who had just taken a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest was bare with another towel hanging around his neck and a goofy, happy smile was decorating his face. Kaoru swallowed hard and just run to hug his twin who had his hands already open to receive the rather predictable hug.

"Tehehe, you missed me that much? I thought you had forgotten me, since you were cruel enough to not be here when I arrived." began Hikaru still smiling while his brother buried his head to his neck and shoulder. "I know I missed you though. Mother booked for me a suite with a king sized bed and it felt so, so weird, you know, not having you next to me, snoring." At that Kaoru blushed and while not drawing back from the hug, he replied. "Don't… don't be silly! You know it's you who snores!" And they both just laughed. Kaoru could smell the sweet aroma that covered the other's body, so closely…

He withdrew himself from Hikaru's warmth without really wanting to. They spend the entire afternoon talking about the journey. The older twin at some point presented to Kaoru all the gifts he had purchased for him. Fragrances, clothes, new video games. Kaoru was beyond happy and that only scared him more, because he knew what that meant…

Right before going to bed, Kaoru tried sending unnoticed by his twin, a message to Kyoya. 'You win. You're right. What do I do SOS!' He waited impatiently for the other's reply only to regret it. When seeing what Kyoya wrote back, his eyes grew wider while his cheeks once again flushed red.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, hard day…


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru barely slept that night. He was tossing and turning, and when he finally managed to drift off he woke up and every now and then from realizing that he was too close to Hikaru. He could tell because of his brother's breathing, in his sleep he could feel the other's breathing way too close to him and that was too upsetting for the younger twin. Before they lay to bed he tried his best in order for his changed feelings to go unrealized, but now, thanks to Kyoya's message, that wouldn't be the case for long.

The message that Kaoru received from his friend encouraged him to kiss Hikaru tomorrow, at the Host Club in front of their clients, making it seem like an accident or an act. 'WHY?! Why, why, why? If it is a kiss, shouldn't I do it while he's asleep so he can't realize that I'm kissing him?' was Kaoru's reply. 'Damn, I mean you're supposed to help me!''That's what I do. Help you, idiot.' Continued Kyoya. 'You want a response to your feelings, right? That's why you need Hikaru awake. So you can have your feedback. Although, if you decide to make the kiss look accidental, he is probably going to say something like, no worries, no big deal etc. If you present the kiss as an act for your clients to see, it's most likely that he'll give you a different response. But, it's your call, what'll you decide to do.'

"What I will decide to do…" thought the orange haired teen, while staring at his ceiling, avoiding turning to look at the sleeping Hikaru next to him. It would be so much different if they weren't related though. More than that they were brothers, identical, this taboo-

'No, don't over think it' Kaoru interrupted his own thoughts. 'It's 4 o'clock already, just go to sleep…' He turned his back to his brother and, finally, fell asleep after a while.

* * *

The morning came and it was almost impossible for Kaoru to get up. Hikaru set for him a third alarm on his mobile, but still, when he got out of the shower, his brother was asleep. With a curious look, Hikaru approached his sleeping twin and climbed over him. "Kao wake up! Jeez, we fell asleep the same time, didn't we?" He pinched Kaoru's cheek, drawing a lazy moaning from the other. Hikaru blinked twice at that. Kaoru, now aware of the extra weight on top of him, opened slowly his eyes only to see his brother's face surprisingly close to his own.

"Hika- what?! Wh-why?! You're on top of me! What?!" Were the words that came out of his mouth, while what he really wanted to say was 'Am I dreaming?'… which he didn't say for it was more likely for this to be reality, since he could feel the weight of the other. "Shouldn't you be asking about the time?" Hikaru smiled awkwardly. "We're leaving in like half an hour dizzy head. Unless you're down with a cold, that would explain your heavy sleeping."

The older brother placed his hand on Kaoru's forehead to see if he was warm. "I over slept, that is all, stupid!" He hastily slapped the other's hand on his effort to get out of bed and immediately run to the bathroom. 'He felt kind of feverish…' thought Hikaru to himself.

"That was so close" breathed Kaoru, looking down at his half hard member. 'Really now? I should really cool it, I mean just from touching I-' The young teen stopped his thoughts there. He tried thinking anything but that. He quickly took a rather cold shower and, after drying himself, he started getting ready for school.

The ride to school was something that he really missed doing with his brother. They would sit closely to each other, while joking about all the pranks they had in store for their friends and teachers. This day was no different. A dose of everyday was what Kaoru needed to chill, at least for a little while. And Hikaru was over excited, since he had presents for everyone. While he was showing off the gifts to his twin, Kaoru's eye caught a small box labeled "Dark Lord".

"Ha-ha! I'm guessing this is for Kyoya! Perfume?" he immediately asked. "Tehe, well, since you ask, I didn't really knew what he'd like, so I bought the spiciest, darker fragrance I could find! He's goanna be even scarier now, ho ho!" While his twin was psyched about how well he thought about this, Kaoru couldn't help but speak without thinking. "You'd be surprised, but he actually prefers way more lighter aromas on him-" his eyes almost snapped open instantly. Why would he share this with the person that he liked?! Well, then again, he wasn't doing anything wrong or shady, so why he felt the need to hide the fact that he recently became close friends with… someone else besides Hikaru?

"Really? How come you noticed?" A curious grin appeared on Hikaru's lips.

"Well, it's no bigie, I just noticed, that's that. He had been keeping me company while you were away, so it couldn't be helped."

"Company? Is this you joking? I mean, sorry Kao, but it's kind of hard picturing Kyoya being genially friendly with someone."

At that Kaoru flushed a bit. He wondered what would happen if he pushed this conversation. Could he make Hikaru jealous? Knowing the older twin's childish behavior, he continued. "Well, he sure was friendly with me during our after school dates."

Suddenly the car came to a stop. They were in front of the school doors. The younger teen stepped instantly out of the car, missing Hikaru's dumbfounded expression he had plastered on his face. "Dates?" He didn't know why this was a shock to him, after all Kyoya was Kao's friend… right? Why was he so bothered by this?!

Kaoru, on the other hand, with a fast beating heart, he just went straight to class, in where he was greeted by Kyoya. "Good morning Kaoru. Did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?" he pierced his friend with an annoyed look. "And if you want to ask, no. I haven't decided on what to do… Thinking about kissing him alone gives me small heart attacks!"

"I'm positive that when the time comes you'll just do it."

"Hikaru's goanna freak out if I do… And also be prepared, he is planning on gifting you the worst perfume ever."

"Predictable." Kyoya smiled. "He probably wanted to buy something that, in his mind, matched my personality."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First of all, thank you for reading my fanfics! I know I'm not some great writer or anything, but thank you regardless! Secondly, be prepared! **Things will get really lemon sooooooon :3 !** I know this chapter was kinda small, the truth is this is the first part of the original chapter 2 that I wrote, but it was too big and that's why I decided to make it into two parts :) And also I look forward to your constructive criticism! Thank you for reading ^_^ 3 ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It has been a long hiatus, but brace yourselves! **THE LEMON CHAPTERS BEGAN!** If you're not into more, ehmmm, kinky stuff then I apologise for this chapter, but if you are, stick around 'cause there's going to be moarrrrrrrr! _Enjoy ^ω^ 3 ~_

* * *

The morning couldn't pass any slower. Kaoru spend all his classes daydreaming, waiting for the club activity hours to start and avoiding his brother's looks. Hikaru on the other hand was curious about Kao's strange behavior and their car talk, not liking one bit that his brother was becoming close with another classmate… but that was normal right? It would happen eventually, having close friends out of school and soon spending more time with other people and not so much with each other. Hikaru had thought about this several times and he thought that in some way, the fact that he left for a short trip would give his brother and him some space, but after all he wasn't as ready as he thought he was…

Soon it was lunch time and Hikaru was determined to not leave his twin out of his sight. As usual they went to get their lunch and sit with the Host Club's members. Kaoru though, while he managed to keep up a casual chatting with his brother, as they entered the cafeteria he caught with the corner of his eye Kyoya taking a sit first at their table. The black haired teen happened to turn his eye towards him at that exact moment and without helping it gave him a light, unexpected smile.

Kaoru instantly blushed at the rare sight. Who could expect such a charming smile from the Dark Lord? Certainly not him. His blush didn't go unnoticed though. "…and now how hilarious was that, you should have been there, ha ha!... Kaoru? Earth to Kaoru, geez! Don't make me waste one of my best stories-" Hikaru froze on his feet. He saw his brother with crimson cheeks averting his eyes from… Kyoya?

"H-hey, I was paying attention! I-it's just-" Kaoru met his twin's eyes and again felt blood rushing through his veins. 'Crap, this is bad', thought to himself 'he must be angry, I have zero excuses and what's with these eyes?' For some reason he couldn't read exactly the other's expression and that made him squirm a bit, forgetting to form words.

"It's just?" Hikaru demanded, without knowing what exactly the source of his rising anger was.

"I-it's just… that I remembered! Kyoya wanted to see me in the music room and talk to me! About an idea that I had to improve the club's profit!" said Kaoru, a bit too excited with his quick thinking, hoping a little too late for his brother not to notice.

"What, now?!" started Hika, while seeing the other already turning to leave. "What about lunch?! Can't this wait? I'm sure Kyoya will understa-"

"We're talking about the Dark Lord! No excuse is good enough when it comes to business. J-just bring me some snacks when you're done, I'll have them with tea ok?", already determined to hide even for a little from his brother, he began making his way towards Kyoya, when he was stopped by two arms wrapping around him from behind. Instantly freezing on his place, turned slowly his head only to meet Hikaru's eyes a little too close. "Hey", Hikaru finally said, "I'll finish up quickly; it must be frightening being alone with him, right?"

Kaoru felt his brother's warmth on his back and on his neck. That was killing him! He could already feel his member slightly twitching in his briefs, this was really bad! He had to get away quick. "You… shouldn't worry that much." He gave the arms that were embracing him a reassuring pat. "I'll be fine. Promise.", he smiled and relaxing when the other let go.

Without turning to look at his twin, he walked hastily to Kyoya who was already in the middle of his lunch. "Kyoya, sorry but we have to go to the music room. Now." His friend turned and gave him a blunt look. 'Aaah, where is that smile when you need it?' Kaoru thought sadly, but that didn't make his blush and his… situation go away. He needed to get out of there. "Why? What's up again?" He could have sworn he saw Kyoya's eyes brighten a bit.

"I'll tell you on the way, just get up! Please!" he almost cried.

While they were making their way out of the cafeteria, they didn't notice the pair of dark eyes watching.

* * *

With the door closing behind them, Kaoru felt a little lighter when inside the music room. He explained to Kyoya his lame excuse for bringing him there, making himself feeling even lamer if possible. Kyoya walked towards one of the sofas and sat there with his hands crossed. "So, let's try to kill some time shall we?", said with his eyes following the orange head that moved to sit next to him. Kyoya was a bit taller than the other, so he couldn't help but think that Kaoru seemed so much smaller the way he was now sitting next to him, sulking and pouting.

"I really am pathetic… You even suggested that I should kiss him! Forget it, I can't even handle a hug, imagine what would happen with a k-" Kaoru's eyes snapped open. When he was talking to the other just now he excluded the part where he got hard from his brother hugging him. He quickly turned to Kyoya to see that he had moved closer to him, his scrutinizing eyes moving from his red face to his crotch area.

"I see. I guess when you're inexperienced is natural to react to something as platonic as a hug, right?" He said in a calm, smoothing tone. "Or is it that you like him that much? Well, no matter how you look at it you can't stay like this, the Host Club will start taking customers soon." While saying this he moved his hand to cup the other's bulge, causing Kaoru to leave a high pitched sound escape his lips.

"Kyoya! W-wait, no touching!" Kaoru was in shock and really didn't know how to react to something like… this! In one fluid motion, Kyoya pulled Kaoru against him.

"Be quiet, I won't do anything too harsh. Just relax. Rest your head on my shoulder, close your eyes and pretend that I'm the one that you want.", he whispered in his ear, making the younger twin twitch and blush furiously. "Kyoya, you really don't have to! Just- STOP IT! Aaa-!" At that moment, Kyoya moved his hand under his pants and briefs, cupping his member directly, causing Kaoru to press his head against the other's shoulder. This was happening, somebody was touching him like that and, even though it wasn't the one he liked, he still reacted.

"Kyoyaaa, stop being mean! Aaa- please stop!" said while panting. The black haired teen smirked, something that it wasn't visible to the other, and once again he whispered in Kaoru's ear, "You're saying that you want me to stop, but the other part of you is begging me to continue. Oh my, who should I listen?" and with that he started sucking on the earlobe in front of him while he grabbed the base of the other's cock, starting to stroke it slowly and firmly.

At these actions, hazel eyes started to tear up, which it was mostly caused from the pleasure that he was receiving, emotion he hadn't experienced before. He felt strongly the strokes on his manhood, enough to not be able to form words, mostly whimpers. "Kyoya, ugh- why? AH!" At this point, the hand had picked a faster pace, causing the teen to gasp in ecstasy, falling against the shoulder behind him once again. "Please! This is embarrassing- Ah! I will- soon!-ugh, aah!"

"Sorry, but I'll go even faster now." breathed Kyoya, while with his other hand caressed the red head's cheek. "Soon the club's clients will arrive, and we didn't even lock, remember? I'll end it now." With that, he tightened his grip slightly and picked an even higher pace. Kaoru, now all he could do was whimper, feeling his climax approaching. "Kaoru", he heard this intoxicating whisper, "you can say it, you know. The name of the one you want, you can say it." 'How unfair.', he thought hazily. 'How can I say it at a moment like this? How?'

"I-I'm coming! Ah ah!", he arched his back as he came hard in Kyoya's palm, teary eyes, feeling wave after wave of his orgasm washing over him. He soon after this went limp, his head still on the other's shoulder, as Kyoya pulled his hand careful not to spill the content which was still in his palm. He proceeded into wiping it with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Better?"

At that Kaoru opened his eyes, letting a tear or two drop, still heavy breathing, turned to look at his friend, both with shock and confusion. Kyoya had a blunt expression, with what looked like a smile, but not a sincere one like the one he displayed in the cafeteria. "Why? Why did you do this?! You didn't have to-"

"Kaoru, you better fix yourself a little. You wouldn't want our friends, or Hikaru, see you like that." He smirked "Or would you?"

'What is this?' Kaoru didn't know what to say as he fixed his clothes with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. "Hika-" He didn't managed to finish his phrase when the club's member entered the music room. Tamaki first, and next to him was Haruhi chatting with Hikaru who already spotted Kaoru and was making his way towards the sofa, where he was still sitting.

'Oh God, Hikaru…'


	4. Chapter 4

**~A little earlier, in the cafeteria~**

Hikaru just couldn't take his eyes off of his brother, his sight following him all the way from where he approached Kyoya, till they were both out of the cafeteria. What was this uneasiness that he felt? Or was it more like jealousy?

At that notion he felt his chest tighten. Jealous? What was he, a child? Kyoya was both their friend and Kaoru had all the right to accompany him… alone. All of a sudden he realized a dull pain in the inside of his hands. He lowered his eyes to see that he was unconsciously clenching his fists hard enough for his nails to dig in his palms. 'Damn it.' He thought through clenched teeth. 'Why are you acting so distant all of a sudden, Kaoru? Is this payback for me leaving you alone for a whole month? Or maybe… you and Kyoya-'

"Hikaru! Hey, welcome back! Haven't seen you all day!" His thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi who, without him really noticing, was already in front of him holding a small bento, smiling. "You know today is going to be really busy at the club so we better finish up quick with lunch. Where is your brother by the way?" she curiously asked. "And what's with the blushing? Are you feeling well?"

"A-ah yes, I'm sorry! Good to see you too.", started Hikaru blushing even more from being startled. "I'm fine, a bit jet lacked maybe."

"Sooo, where's Kaoru? I made sandwiches with your favorite tuna, you know, to celebrate your return." She pointed at a bag she was holding, containing another bento. "Is he getting your lunch?"

At that, Hikaru's eyes glistened with an idea. "Actually, he went with Kyoya in the music room first, to talk about the club's profit. He told me to bring him some snacks when we go, and since I don't have much appetite I was thinking of heading there now." He was trying to act casual but he was pretty sure that his cheeks were still kinda red-ish. 'For God's sake, what am I even feeling embarrassed for?'

"Oh? Ok then, here." She handed him the bag with a smile. "Kyoya can be quite tiring, so let's make sure he eats before we open."

"Heh, thanks Haruhi. I'm sure he'll find them delicious, as always." He smiled as he took the bento, making his way towards the exit of the cafeteria.

* * *

All the way to the music room, Hikaru was in deep thought. He felt that something was off with his brother since yesterday, Kaoru felt distant and he didn't like this one bit. He sighed thinking that maybe he was the one who was over reacting, that maybe he was imagining it. Reaching the top of the staircase, he saw the music room's door just a few steps away. But making his way towards it to open it, he stopped.

He could swear he heard a sound similar to a moan coming from the inside, and that's when he realized the door wasn't closed shut. It was open, not that he could see anything since it was just an inch opened, but he could hear what was going on inside. He swallowed hard and approached even closer in an attempt to hear clearer.

And that's when he heard him. Kaoru. Begging.

"Aaa- please stop!" Hikaru froze. 'What is going on? Kaoru… is panting?' The thought send his blood rushing, making him red from ear to ear.

"You're saying that you want me to stop, but the other part of you is begging me to continue. Oh my, who should I listen?" The older brother was in shock. 'Kyoya… what are you doing to Kaoru?! MY Kaoru!' He felt the pain in his palms returning as he clenched furiously his fists, feeling a great deal of emotions but most of all guilt. Guilt because he was standing there frozen from the shock, and all he could do was listening to his twin moan through the door.

"Kyoya, ugh- why? AH!" At that Hikaru twitched. 'Bastard Kyoya! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!' He was ready to enter to make this end, the torture that Kaoru was receiving, he wanted to take him in his arms and make him feel safe, but then- "Please! This is embarrassing- Ah! I will- soon!-ugh, aah!" He heard his brother making louder and sweeter moans, sweet enough to make him hard as well. 'No… I can't be like that… Kaoru…' Another wave of guilt came over him.

"Sorry, but I'll go even faster now." he heard Kyoya saying. "Soon the club's clients will arrive, and we didn't even lock, remember? I'll end it now." More moaning and panting escaped his brothers lips, making him dizzy with impure thoughts. 'Kyoya… I will definitely kill you for this, I swear…' The older twin was ready to walk away, he felt that if he stood there even for a second longer he would do something crazy or stupid or both. And then he heard the bastard again.

"Kaoru, you can say it, you know. The name of the one you want, you can say it." Hikaru stood still. 'Haa?' He waited for a bit to hear a response but it was moans that he received. 'You mean… there might be a chance that Kao likes someone else?' His heart flattered.

"I-I'm coming! Ah ah!" he heard his brother as he climaxed, making his own erection ache. 'Shit.' He quickly ran towards the floors men's room. There he repeatedly washed his face with cold water to cool off a little, and it helped indeed.

'Ok Hikaru, calm down.' He kept saying to himself, but the things that he felt at that exact moment were unbearable. Raging anger for Kyoya and… desire. Desire for his own blood. 'Shit… shit!' he punched furiously the wall next to him, causing his hand to hurt even more, but he couldn't care less at that moment.

Trying to pull himself together, he made his way once again towards the music room, where his friends were ready to just go in. He ran towards Haruhi who was next to Tono.

"Hikaru? I thought you were already here. What's up?"

Hikaru managed to form one of his best smile. "Ah, yes, about that. My mother called and we had a pretty long conversation" At that, they entered the room. He immediately spotted his brother sitting on the sofa next to Kyoya and began walking towards him.

'Oh God, Kaoru.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ta-daah~! Lemons everywhere! Just wait for the next chapter he he :3! Please do leave a review, I want to know if I'm doing a good job or if I'm ruining everything TT^TT! Thanks for keeping up with me :D ~


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh God, Hikaru…'

Kaoru stood frozen as he watched his brother approaching him. 'What do I do? I hate keeping stuff from him, but how can I bring myself to say that something so perverted happened to me?!' He swallowed hard at that thought. 'And even if I were to confess this, what if he thinks that I'm dirty now? Spoiled? He would look at me with disgust instead of love, any kind of love. And I'm already filled with self-loathing; I could die right here…'

He quickly averted his eyes from Hikaru. Tears were threatening to spill so, in an attempt to hide his face, he turned his gaze to Kyoya who was still sitting next to him. Kyoya was as calm and collected as ever. 'How… Kyoya, how can you-'

"Kaoru! Haruhi made some snacks for us." He turned once again to see Hikaru in front of him, smiling. "She put in our favorite brand of tuna as well! Come on, there's still some time. Let's eat!"

That was it. The tears were now running down his face, staining his cheeks. "Hikaru…" He looked up at his twins face and watched his expression change rapidly at the sight of him crying. "Hikaru… I-I'm-"Kaoru wasn't able to finish his sentence. He felt strong arms embracing him and his sibling's weight on him. "Hikaru-"

"What happened?! Were you hurt?! You can tell me Kaoru, I'm here!" Hearing Hikaru in distress made him feel even worst if possible. 'I'm sorry… I can't say…' Kaoru buried his face in the others neck, feeling his own tears.

"Kao chan is crying!" he heard Honey saying next to him. "Here, Kao chan! You can have all my candies, so please be happy again!"

"He's ok." breathed Kyoya. "We were just now talking about what kind of act he will display in front of his clients with Hikaru and decided to go for the my-beloved-brother-left-and-I-was-so-lonely act." Kaoru looked at him dumbfounded, clenching the fabric of Hikaru's uniform. "Now we were just rehearsing his sad face, that's all."

In a blink of an eye, and to everyone's surprise, Hikaru left his brother's side and was now pulling on Kyoya's uniform's collar with pure rage. "AS IF I'D BELIEVE THAT! What did you do to him?! Lie once more and I will knock the truth out of you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAORU?!" he screamed as he was tagging furiously on the edges of the other's fabric.

In the second that followed after this, even though a lot happened, to Kaoru felt like it passed on slow motion. Their friends run towards Hikaru so they could take him off Kyoya, and Kyoya, even though was still somehow calm, a dark vibe glistened in his eyes. The black-haired teen in one smooth move, grabbed the twin's wrists and pulled them hard lifting himself and Hikaru off the sofa. That action made Kaoru instantly worried about his sibling, he didn't want him to get hurt for his sake, he wouldn't bare it.

"No, Hikaru! STOP!"

They all went silent and stood still, waiting to hear the younger twin out.

"Kyoya said the truth." Kaoru continued, his voice cracking a bit. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I should have kept the tears for our customers, I'm truly sorry." He lowered his eyes. "Please… forgive me?"

Hikaru sighed. "There's nothing to forgive." He said while he forced a smile. His eyes, though, were locked with Kyoya's. "Next time… I won't leave you alone. So I won't be driven in conclusions on my own." At that Kyoya's eyes narrowed, pinning the older twin with his sharp look.

"So! Now that is cleared and out of the way," started Tamaki adopting a cheerful attitude once more "how about getting ready?" Kyoya sighed at that and withdrew his hands off the other. He passed Hikaru, stopped where Tamaki stood and started talking about their new additional fee chart.

Kaoru got up and placed his hand on his brother's arm. Hikaru turned and saw him looking at him with big watery eyes, making him forget for a bit about his anger. "Kaoru… are you sure-"

"I think we better get going, I can already here the ladies gathering outside." The younger sibling tried his best to have a carefree attitude at that point.

* * *

The evening went on smoothly. The girls were going crazy about Hikaru's return, while more than the usual were gathered around their table. Kaoru was doing his best to stay on character, even though his mind was elsewhere. Occasionally he indulged himself in his brother's hugs and caresses (for the sake of the customers), but he was already set on not kissing Hikaru on that day… even if Hikaru seemed more inviting than ever. 'Is it just me, or is he touching me more than usual?' Kaoru blushed at this thought and tried to enjoy it as long as he could. As if he could. His eye caught Kyoya watching him from the distance more than a few times, making him feel uneasy.

On the other hand, the ladies surrounding them had already caught on Hikaru's unusual behavior. "Oh my, Hikaru san" said a cute blonde one while her cheeks turned red, "did you miss Kaoru san that much? You seem more close, somehow."

"You think so?" started Hikaru while he flushed as well. "With a brother as cute as he is, it can't be helped I guess. I felt lonely and I couldn't wait to return to your side as quickly as possible, Kaoru."

While he said that, to Kaoru's surprise, he moved his face extremely close to his sibling. Kaoru swallowed hard, waiting his brother's next move, his eyes locked on the others. He finally heard him say "I won't leave again without you, my Kaoru." And with that he felt his brother's lips on his cheek. He could feel the blood rushing to his head while he thought how close he was, trying to ignore the fangirls' screams. "Hikaru…" He was so happy. 'Did he say… _my_ Kaoru?' It was the second time he heard Hikaru calling him like that today and he didn't know how to react.

When his brother pulled away, the younger one once again saw Kyoya. This time his eyes seemed black. He put everything he had into ignoring him, till the club closed for the day.

The ride home was quiet. The twins sat silently next to each other, each deep into personal thoughts. Kaoru was dying to go home and take a long, boiling hot bath. 'As if that can erase what Kyoya did to me…' more self-loathing came soon after that thought.

The older brother was processing something a bit different though. 'I almost… kissed him.' He lowered his eyes, feeling frustrated. 'If I did that I'd be as good as Kyoya, a molester. Not to mention a pervert… Taking advantage of my wounded little brother… I must erase these lusting feelings, somehow.'

He turned to look at Kaoru and saw him clenching unconsciously his fists. 'No good.' he noted in his guilt. 'I must comfort him, I'm his older bro-'

The car came to a stop interrupting both of them from their thoughts. Before Hikaru could turn to his twin, he heard him already exiting the car. 'Just like this morning… No, I'm not going to let him hide again!'

With that, Hikaru jumped out of the car chasing after Kaoru, who was already out of sight. In a blink of an eye he managed to reach their bedroom, where he found Kaoru heavy breathing (from running) and removing his school uniform. "Sorry Hikaru, I'm using the bath first." he said, while Hikaru was taken a bit back from the sight of his brother's naked torso. 'Focus Hikaru, focus!'

"Kaoru stop!" The younger one seemed like he didn't listen and he proceeded into removing his belt from his pants. "Kaoru why won't you talk to me?!" Hikaru walked towards his brother and catched him firmly by the shoulders giving him a strong shake, maybe the shake was too sudden that what he had wanted it to be. "Please, don't expect me to think that nothing happened to you, I know when something's wrong with you! Please talk to me, trust me with this... Do you dislike me that much?"

Kaoru saw his loved one looking at him with desperate eyes, killing him. "Hikaru... of course I don't dislike you... How could I? It's just that..." he took a sharp breath, "I-it's nothing, I promise."

"It is something, you haven't been yourself all day now! So what is it?" demanded Hikaru. "I know it has to do with Kyoya, now tell me!"

"It's nothing important, you're thinking too much into it!"Kaoru at that point wanted to get away from his brother, not liking being cornered. "N-now, please let go!"

"Not until you talk to me about this-", while he was trying to finish his sentence, Kaoru in an attempt to pull away from his grip, pulled a little too hard, resulting for them to fall on the floor, Hikaru on top.

Kaoru felt sharp pain at the back of his head. "Ouch, dang it..." He froze, realizing his twin's body flat on his. He lifted his gaze and saw Hikaru inches away from his face, blushed. Feeling his hot breath, Kaoru felt his member twitching, coming alive. 'No, not with him on top! If he doesn't get off of me soon...' His sibling though was not moving, not one bit.

"Hikaru? Please... get off." he said without really wanting him to.

"Y-yes. Sorry Kaoru-" as Hikaru was talking, in an attempt to lift himself up, he brought his knee accidentally tightly between Kao's legs. Something that caused the younger sibling to moan, leaving Hikaru staring dumbfounded.

'Shit!' thought Kaoru. 'This is bad!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating soon enough, the past couple of months were savage on me xD! But, the updates will keep coming and will get reallyyy messy and hot! Leave a review too, English is not my native language so any comment is welcome, I want to improve and give you my 1000% :D 3 ~**

'This is really bad!'

Kaoru couldn't believe that he let out a moan. Quiet noticeable too. He had lowered his eyes in embarrassment, but without looking he knew that Hikaru was pinning him with his gaze. He licked his dry lips and, while trying to keep his cool, he managed to form a sentence. "W-will you move already?" His blush was now reaching from ear to ear.

Hikaru was speechless. First the sound and now the coy act, was Kaoru always this cute and… sexy? He gulped as he slowly withdrew himself from his brother. As he rose to his feet in silence he offered Kaoru his hand to help him get up, but as soon as he was off of him his sibling just squirmed a bit before getting up on his own and quickly disappearing into the bathroom, door closing with a slam behind him. The older twin silently cursed himself. 'Damn it all… What is wrong with me? How will I even get him to talk to me?' At this he growled at himself. 'As if he would talk to me if he found out that I didn't help him when he needed me most… I let him get violated …'

Hikaru paced a bit back and forth thinking, filling with self-loath and guilt. After about ten minutes or so he stopped. He quickly went over his school bag and pulled his phone out once he found it. He then went through his contacts and auto-dialed a number.

"… Hello? Tono?"

* * *

The minute Kaoru closed the door behind him, he crumbled to the floor. Hiding his face in his palms, he waited for tears to come, the ones he had been holding in all day, but nothing. He felt the weight of the silence on his shoulders, a sort of despair came over him. What could he do? Not only about his brother, but about Kyoya as well. He should talk. He knew he should say something… 'Hikaru. Will be disgusted.' That thought alone scared him so much. He thought he could handle his brother's rejection but he wouldn't bare his brother leaving him, changing rooms, growing apart because of his disgust for him-

Kaoru stopped this notion as he was interrupted by a… vibration? He quickly realized that he had his phone in his pants' side pocket. He reached it and flipped it open to see that Kyoya was calling him. He went pale as he pressed the reject button. He couldn't deal with him, he didn't want to. The twin lifted himself up and off of the floor and walked towards the sink's shelf where he left, almost trembling, his phone. With a sigh he began removing his pants to take a shower but again a small vibration from his cell caught his attention. Message. And he could guess from whom… He could wait to see it after his shower, but his curiosity overcame him and in a swift motion he took it again in his hands.

'I want to talk. Don't treat me like that, Kaoru. For a month I was your valuable friend and now, what? You have no interest in hearing me out?' Kaoru stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, when a second message arrived.

'Let me remind you that I was there to listen to all your stories, all your problems and help if I could. I deserve at least that much. Pick. It. Up.'

After reading the message, the phone once again started vibrating in Kaoru's trembling hand. He bite his lower lip in distress, thinking how he preferred having this conversation over the phone instead of facing him like that at school tomorrow. He picked it up, not really knowing how to start.

"…Kaoru?" Kyoya's calm voice was as steady as ever, instantly making the teen nervous and angry at the same time.

"Just say what you want to say Kyoya. I just want to get this over with."

"Are you angry?"

"Of course I am!" At that, Kaoru tried to be careful not to raise his voice. "How could you do this to me?! Weren't you supposed to help me? Didn't you say that you would?! Aren't you my friend?" He felt the tears almost chocking him, but even with that, the twin didn't allow his voice to crack.

"Of course I am! And I thought I was helping you. I still want to help you get the relationship that you want so badly, that's what friends do."

"Then why?! Why did you-"He couldn't say it. He really couldn't, his cheeks were red and wet with his tears. He didn't want the other to listen to him crying but he really couldn't hold on anymore.

"…Why did I touch you?" Kaoru was nodding even though the other couldn't see him, with his free hand covering his eyes, rubbing them occasionally. He heard a sigh from the other line.

"Kaoru. Think of the situation, it was quite obvious you were turned on and you were acting like a flustered kid, seriously. I just thought of helping you like that, being more experienced than you and besides… You did enjoy this, Kaoru."

"No! No, I told you to stop-"

"You did but, even though you said you didn't want it, you were still hard from my touches. You were holding on to me, pulling me closer… remember? Remember how you came with my hand, and you didn't care because you were panting, longing for release… It felt good, didn't it?"

Kaoru was red with embarrassment now, forgetting about the tears for a moment. He trembled as he spoke the next words. "Yes… It felt… really good… Kyoya please. You know I'm in love with Hikaru; I don't want this from you! Please…"

"…I'm just pointing out that you don't know a thing about relationships, which can be problematic if you end up being with Hikaru. Don't worry, I know how you feel and, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't act like this. But come on, have you even go as far as kiss with anyone? Or make out a bit?"

"N-no. No, though I had a chance or two a couple of times in the past, I guess…"

Another sigh from the other line. "Look. I can always help you with something small like that, you know me better than most people do. And I promise no touching, sometimes I follow my logic regardless of what people around me think and I often don't consider how what I do can be perceived…. Kaoru, are we cool?"

Kaoru was taken aback a bit. Well, Kyoya really was peculiar and cynical, so maybe to him this experience was just… logically ordinary? He felt kind of relieved though, he wiped his eyes with his back of his hand thinking how he was getting back a friend.

"Yes, everything's cool. I guess I was emotionally frustrated too, so I'm sorry if I was too harsh." He waited a couple of seconds for Kyoya's response.

"It's alright. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

And they hanged up.

Kaoru, now more relieved than before, continued with his shower. Five minutes under the warm running water and he already felt as good as new. As he was drying himself, moving the towel around his hips to cover himself, he thought how he owed a more proper apology to Hikaru. 'He just came back; he is worried about me… I shouldn't be this distant from day one.'

But as he opened the bathroom's door and stepped into the bedroom, he saw Hikaru getting dressed while, on their bed, there was a small sleeping bag. Hikaru as he wore a black shirt he turned and saw his sibling looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Kaoru-"

"Where are you going?" Kaoru swallowed hard, feeling once again like he was chocking. "Please don't tell me you're leaving again, I'm sorry Hikaru!" While he said that he was already moving towards his brother, almost running, crushing into his chest, burying his face there. He felt arms around him, one going around his bare waist sending shivers throughout his body and the other running through his neck and hair.

"Relax, I'm not really leaving you, little brother." Hikaru looked down at the orange wet hair, searching for the face. "Tono needs help with homework and he contacted me, he said he didn't want Kyoya as a tutor because he gets weird and scary, he he."

Kaoru looked up. "So… why the sleeping bag?"

"I'm invited to spend the night… I would normally refuse but I think that you need some time alone. There's something going on and since you're not telling me, you probably need to figure this out on your own…" Hikaru tried his best to keep a casual face while thinking to himself how this wasn't the case at all.

"N-no! Hikaru I don't need time, I had that! For a month that you were gone I was alone, I need you always with me, always!" Desperation was clear in his voice.

"Kaoru you don't have to worry, you're not losing me. I'm here, always! It's just one night, promise." The elder hoped that his blush wasn't visible. He was still holding Kaoru from his waist pressing him against him, his skin feeling incredibly smooth under his touch. With his other hand he lifted Kao's face. "Ok?"

The young twin could only look in to his eyes. "Yes… Just one night. J-just say hey to Tono from me, yes?" He felt reassurance, there in his arms.

And then happened something Kaoru didn't expect and sent his heart racing. He felt a pair of soft lips planting a kiss on his forehead, instantly making him forget any sadness or distress. The lips stayed there for a couple of seconds before retreating. Kaoru looked up and saw Hikaru smiling back at him. "That's a good boy."

While blushing furiously, he withdrew himself from the embrace, turning his back to Hikaru so he could hide his face. "You should go, Tono gets all kiddy when he's stood up." And with that he made his way to the wardrobe to get his pajama shirt in order to start getting dressed.

Hikaru proceeded with fixing up his schoolbag for the day tomorrow, and after ten minutes or so he started making his way to the car that was waiting. 'Shit' he thought. 'How can else can I protect you from myself, Kaoru?'

* * *

"It's alright. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

Kyoya closed the phone, an almost sinister grin forming on his lips. "Oh, Kaoru…"he said to no one in particular. "Oh, how easily I can manipulate you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter was (once again) too long so here's the first part ^-^ ! I'm updating again on Monday or Tuesday, so thank you for being patient with me! Please look forward to my next update, more steamy and lemon situations are included (ιωι) 3 ~ Also leave me a review, what do you guyz think of the story so far? :3  
**  
Hikaru was woken up by his phone's alarm that went off. He lazily reached and turned it off. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. Just when he was about to get confused he remembered how he stayed at Tamaki senpai's house, he was in the guest room. He rubbed his eyes as he lifted himself into a sitting position, thinking how he owed an apology to Tono for not giving a clear explanation about his visit.

Frankly last night was a haze of memories; he remembered a few parts here and there. How he spoke with senpai on the phone to have his guestroom prepared for him, the part where he hugged his brother and kissed him on the forehead, how he couldn't forget the soft, warm skin under his touch, impure thoughts overwhelming. He then reached the Suoh residence where Tamaki met him; he said to him that he needed some time alone and that he would appreciate some privacy. Tamaki, being the kind and loving person that he is, he leaded him to the room he had prepared without asking anything.

Hikaru spend what was left of the afternoon going back and forth thinking about his younger twin and that day's incident. Kyoya was forcing Kaoru, right? He forced him into a sexual situation, for that he was certain. But what if he got it all wrong? Is… Kyoya dating Kaoru? This thought annoyed him so much, angered him the most. And once again he found asking himself why. Why would it bother him?

'Relationship or not', he concluded after a long night of no sleep. 'No one forces my brother. This was almost rape and I must protect him. I love him-' He stopped. He wanted to convince himself that he loved Kaoru as another family member, but the memory of his moaning came back to him. It stroke him like a canon bolt, just remembering his familiar voice coming through the music room's closed door like he'd never heard it before. His heart was already racing as he recalled that Kaoru repeated this sweet mewl just the other day as he accidentally pinned him beneath him in their bedroom floor. He didn't know how he managed to control himself and not take him right then and there. 'I'm in love with him…' After this thought sleep claimed him.

Hikaru, now very much awake and aware that it was school day, removed the covers just when the bedroom's door slummed open. Tamaki was standing at the door with a big smile and a plate with what appeared to be breakfast.

"Good morning my beloved son! Time to get ready!" he started with a voice louder than what Hikaru could handle right now.

"Tonooo, I'm awake already! I was just getting up."

"Great!" he took a few steps and sat on Hikaru's bed. "I told the maids that I would deliver you your breakfast myself. I didn't know what was your condition, or if you wanted to talk-"

"Tono, it's ok." Said Hikaru with a sigh. He reached and crabbed a sandwich. "I want to talk about something serious."

"I'm listening." Tamaki took a sip of orange juice while curiously waiting for the twin to start talking.

"I'm in love with Kaoru."

Tamaki almost choked on the juice.

* * *

Kaoru was clearly out of it. He'd just arrived at Ouran gakuen and now, trying to keep his tired eyes open, he walked towards his classroom, or more like, dragging his feet on the hallway towards his classroom. He didn't sleep as well as he wished he would. He thought his brother's reassurance that he won't leave him again would provide him at least a good night's sleep, but this wasn't the case at all. He was tossing and turning all night long.

And now, as he was approaching his classroom he was wishing that Hikaru was already there. He was so nervous about seeing Kyoya today that he would appreciate if his brother was somewhere nearby. That was the other reason that prevented him from sleeping. 'He said he would… help me… But how exactly-'

"You know that you're daydreaming in the middle of the hallway, right?"

Kaoru jumped at his feet, as he realized that Kyoya was already next to him, calm and collected as ever. He blushed furiously as he was startled by him, let alone in the middle of thinking of him as well.

"K-Kyoya! You scared me!"

Kyoya smiled at him, surprising Kaoru once again. "Even though your reaction is kind of cute, I must ask that you should rest more. Lack of sleep equals lack of focus and I can't have that in the Host Club hours."

Seeing this unexpected smile and hearing the Dark Lord calling him cute out of the blue, were things that send Kaoru's heart racing. He wanted to hide the red on his face but knew he couldn't.

"C-cute? Me? Kyoya you shouldn't say such things, I told you last night I'm-"

"Kaoru, relax. It's a compliment. Can't friends complement each other? Besides, there's someone I like."

"What?!"

"What, are you surprised? I guess you can be more relaxed now" said Kyoya giving him another sweet smile.

Yes, Kaoru should feel more relaxed now with this new information and he was, but still. He felt tightness in his chest when he saw him smile, those rare smiles he saved for him. Regardless, he lightened up.

"Well, congratulations Kyoya! I guess I was kind of nervous about seeing you today but that's another story." He smiled wide. "If there's anything that I can do to help you with your crush, I'm your man!"

Kyoya let a low- key giggle as he came closer towards the other, closing a small gap between them.

"That's very kind of you Kaoru, but between us you know I'm the most experienced. Meaning that I can help you with your crush instead. Maybe teaching you the basics, like kissing."

Kaoru felt his mouth all watery all of a sudden. "T-that's not necessary, I can manage on my own. Besides, you also have a person that you like so it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to help me."

"Little known fact about me is that I put friendship first. I'm very loyal to my friends and I'm willing to do anything for them."

At this point the hallway was already lively with students and teachers going to their morning periods. That's when the two of them saw Hikaru and Tamaki approaching from afar.

Kaoru smiled nervously at the sight of his brother. "Kyoya, let's go-"

He was cut off by the black haired teen who suddenly pulled him close and whispered in his ear, hot breath that made his skin feel all tingly. "Meet me behind building 3C during our free period." After saying this he left his side and went towards his classroom.

Kaoru was left there speechless. He quickly ran over his red cheeks with his cool hands in a vain attempt to make the blush go away.

"Kaoru!" It was his brother running towards him.

"Hikaru!" as soon as his elder brother reached him, and noticing that there were some girls already watching them, he hugged him by the soldiers. "You're so cruel, last night I slept alone." He made a pouty face. "You left me and I felt sooo lonely."

He felt his brother's hands hugging him around the waist. "I'm sorry, Kaoru! Tonight I won't leave your side, not for a second!" he said looking him in the eyes.

The younger twin would forget that this was an act if it wasn't for the fangirls' screams that followed. He smiled regardless and proceeded to unwrapping himself from Hikaru and starting to walk to their classroom, when suddenly he felt hands hugging him from behind. He turned his face to see Hikaru's from a really close view. "I really mean it Kao; I will never let you sleep alone again…"

Kaoru saw neediness in his brother's eyes and voice. He gulped rather loudly as he watched his brother leaving his side and walking past him.

'Today I'm getting a heart attack', he thought as his restless heart went racing again.


End file.
